Mercenary
Mercenary is a shape-shifting MechFrame specifically designed for the use of none other than Stigma. Information The Mercenary MechFrame is one of a kind. Not only does it include weapons unlisted and unknown to anyone else but Stigma, but it is capable of the one thing no MechFrame has ever done before. Shape-shifting. He is able to turn into any other MechFrame with a matching power level or below. With hidden weapons and advanced maneuverability, the mercenary is proven to be one of the strongest MechFrames in existence. Personality In battle, the mercenary known that it's all business. He takes his role very seriously, and is willing to defeat his enemies no matter the cost, as long as his pilot stays safe. He is not known to always play fair, and when the time comes he'll change his form to improve his chance of victory and cut any loose strings, without showing remorse afterwards. History Mercenary has yet to debut. Weapons and Equipment Note: Not all weapons that the Mercenary Mechframe has have been revealed yet. Though those that have been mentioned or used can be seen below. *'Mech Adapter:' He can change his form completely to alter his physical appearance and even mimic other MechFrames abilities and weaponry. The Mercenary is the first and only MechFrame known to posses this ability. *'Mech Locator System:' The Mercenary's Mech Locator System are sensors that allow him to track or detect incoming projectiles as well as enemies with a lower G-Power and deflect them. 'Ability Cards' *'Wild Storm Charge': Any abilities by MechFrames under generation 003 have no effect on Mercenary. For every turn the opponent activates an ability, Mercenary gains 300 Gs less than his opponent's base level. This ability cannot be countered by non-MechFrames. *'Valkyrie Cannon': The opponent loses a turn for every amount of G-Power gained this round. In return, Mercenary loses 200 Gs per turn. To prevent the second effect, Mercenary can subtract 500 Gs from himself. *'Null Zone': If the opponent has no supporting pieces the Gate Card becomes theirs, but their Bakugan is no longer able to use abilities. *'Critical Apocalypse': This ability unlocks the effects of four separate abilities. If this ability is played as the first ability on your turn, this ability or the unlocked abilities cannot be countered. *'Extreme Mechhunter': Makes the opponent's support piece susceptible to attack for four turns, and prevents them from countering this ability with protection abilities or gates that counter "no matter the circumstances". If this ability is nullified, the battle is restarted with Mercenary being piloted by the Bakugan of your choice with the opponent's Bakugan 600 Gs less than it's original base level. In addition, their turn is skipped twice this round after your every turn. This ability can only be activated when unlocked with the activation of Critical Apocalypse. *'Twisted Fate': Changes the effect of any three abilities you choose. This ability can only be activated when unlocked with the activation of Critical Apocalypse. *'Surge Power' (Power Surge): Adds the combined power level of the opponent's base level in combination with Mercenary and the piloting Bakugan's base level, along with their current power level. This ability cannot be countered once the amount has reached over 3000 Gs. This ability cannot be doubled or tripled in power. This ability can only be activated when unlocked with the activation of Critical Apocalypse. *'Tactical Fire': The Mercenary's abilities can only be effected by other MechFrame's. This ability cannot be doubled or tripled in power. This ability can only be activated when unlocked with the activation of Critical Apocalypse. *'Evasive Final': Prevents enemy MechFrames from using abilities for the rest of the brawl. Gallery Mercenary.PNG|Mercenary as an MR Agmen V2 Category:SaberX Category:MechFrames Category:Matrix Category:Matrix MechFrame Category:Shape-Shifters